Teen Titans: Next Generation of Heroes
by srebak
Summary: Just a little something that i started a while back, which ended up becoming my second attempt at writing a Teen Titans Movie. Hope that everyone finds something to enjoy about it. I own absolutely nothing here, save only for maybe two characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing

It was a pretty average afternoon for the streets of Jump City; cars were honking, civilians were walking around and socializing with other civilians, and the coffee shops and bistros were attending to their usual clientele. However, this peaceful afternoon was soon interrupted by a strange, oozing substance, which began to rise from a nearby manhole cover like lava from a volcano. In no time at all, the ooze was revealed to be none other than the villainous Plasmus, and per his usual habit, he began to screech very loudly and caused a number of civilians to spiral into a forensic panic. The gigantic monstrosity then proceeded to go on his usual destructive rampage, but before he could do too much damage, he was soon assaulted by a familiar looking Sonic-related blast and a barrage of green-colored energy bolts. The hideous-looking slime beast quickly turned around and right after he did so, he saw two very familiar faces; the Cybernetic hero, Cyborg, and his friend and teammate, the alien princess, Starfire of Tamaran.

 _"_ _Sorry, Plasmus, but your night on the town is over before it even started!"_ is what Cyborg said, right before the gigantic ooze beast proceeded to attack the two of them

The following fight was intense, even with the two of them ganging up on Plasmus. But, in the end, the two heroes were still able to force Plasmus into a corner of some sorts, though the beast was still prepared to fight till the very end, as was made apparent by his loud screeching and roaring. Not that that really fazed Cyborg or Starfire in least, mind you, for you see; there was actually a plan put into motion here, a very clever plan to be perfectly honest.

 _"_ _Alright, GS; go for it…!"_ said Cyborg over his built in communicator

It was at that very moment that several brown tree roots began to sprout up from out of the sidewalk, and when they did, they proceeded to ensnare Plasmus; both with his arms and with his legs. Now, granted, the slimy beast could have easily escaped this if given enough time, but, fortunately the two Teen Titans, someone wasn't going to give him enough time. For you see, at that very moment, Plasmus heard a very loud screaming originating from way up above and looked up to find that it was coming from a young woman jumping down right at him. She had silvery smooth skin, dark blue hair that was about Starfire hair length and sapphire blue eyes, and she wore a Royal blue sleeveless shirt with a black belt, black pants with matching boots and a black armband on both of her two arms. Anyway, once she had skillfully landed on the giant ooze monster's head, she began to claw at his ooze with her long sharp retractable claws. In fact, everything from her elbows down gave the appearance of metallic blade-like limbs, thus indicating that there was something special and unusual about this young girl (duh). The clawing that she inflicted onto Plasmus' head was ferocious to say the least, but, as it turns out, she was only trying to "open him up" as were, so that another brown tree root could come up from next to them and drop what appeared to be several small seeds into the giant ooze monsters slowly healing slashed-at body. Once those very same seeds were all in their intended place, the silvery looking female jumped off of Plasmus' body and allowed him to recover completely from her earlier slash attacks, with a strangely happy smile across her face as well no less. However, once he was fully reconstituted though, Plasmus immediately broke free from his "bonds" and proceeded to try and attack the silvery-looking female within moments afterwards. The young lady was not fazed by this, however, and the reason for that was soon revealed, when Plasmus felt a sudden "sensation" going within his very own body. In mere seconds, the giant ooze monster started to puff up and bubble, until eventually, he quite literally popped, leaving only the cause of his previous behavior left behind; a cloud of yellow pollen, a very big cloud of yellow pollen. And as soon as both Starfire and Cyborg, as well as their silvery-looking ally, stopped shielding themselves from the now over explosion, they saw Plasmus in what many would consider his only 'good' form; a sleeping human.

The two Teen Titans, along with their silvery-colored friend, approached the unconscious man with caution, to make sure that he was really down for the count. That was when Starfire said-

 _"_ _Oohhh, are we absolutely certain that this pollen will keep him down for the counting?"_

 _"_ _Positive, Miss Starfire, positive…"_ said a mysterious voice coming from, apparently, nowhere

The two Teen Titans and their friend all began to look around for the source of that comment, when, all of a sudden, a large, thick tree root came out from under the ground and split itself like a banana peel. It then revealed a young, green colored, teenage girl with numerous green tree leaves stuck within her long emerald colored hair, standing in a somewhat dramatic pose, said pose implying that she made the root split like it did so that she could reveal herself. She looked about the same age as Raven and even had the same height and build, though her choice of fashion was a green-colored leaf dress worn over a lighter green colored bodysuit. She wore no footwear of any kind, leaving her completely barefoot, and she had a belt and a left armband made out of a thorny type of vine, both of which were the same shade of dark green as her two eerie looking eyes. To put it simply, in fact; in a lot of ways, she resembled a much younger version of the villainess, Poison Ivy. But, at the exact same time, the two of them were very, very different from one another, very different indeed.

 _"_ _I know for a fact that that pollen of mine is strong enough to keep a fully grown bull elephant asleep for hours. Trust me, by the time old ooze boy here is even supposed to start waking up; he'll already be back inside that sleepy tank of his back in his old prison. Mission accomplished…"_

Cyborg and Starfire both just exchanged looks with each other during that last statement, but, once they were done, they both just smiled at the green female, while Cyborg followed up with-

 _"_ _Well, alright; in that case; great job, Green Seed, you too, Scarrol"_

The silver-skinned young woman, whose name is apparently Scarrol, just saluted Cyborg like soldier after that, while smiling proudly about a job well done.

 _"_ _Now then, let's get this guy over to the police and then head right over to the Training base"_ Cyborg continued _"I still have one more test I'd like to run before we decide if you two rookies have what it takes to be Teen Titans. That is, if you think you're up for it!"_

 _"_ _Sir, yes, sir!"_ said Green Seed and Scarrol at the same time, almost as if they were trainees for the Marines

 _"_ _Well, alright…"_ Cyborg said while smiling, with Starfire smiling right next to him

The four teen heroes then proceeded to approach and lift the unconscious 'Plasmus' after that, but, what none of them knew, what no on Earth seemed to know, was that something was approaching the blue planet from the depths of space. It was a massive and advanced-looking Starship to say the least, but, at the exact same time, it was also somewhat small in size. One could probably say that it was only slightly a little bit bigger than the Gordanian Ship that brought Starfire near to Earth, but, that's not really the most important aspect about this vessel. That was what was on the inside of it. For you see, inside of this massive and technologically advanced monstrosity, there were several strange looking aliens, insectoid in appearance. They all had dark green coloring, sharp claw-like pincers; two toes on both of their feet, large insectoid wings on their backs, long horn-like antennae on their heads, which also had bright yellow compound eyes and light green mandibles for mouths. They were all at control consoles on the Ship's command bridge and, at the very center of the room was a command chair, most likely where the leader of this little band was sitting. In fact, his/her eyes could be seen while the rest of him/her was cloaked in shadows, and they were a pair determined looking purple-colored eyes which soon became completely purple as he/she narrowed them ever so slightly.

Another pair of shadowy figures soon began to approach the apparent leader and, while the details of their appearances were still well hidden, the general shape of their silhouettes gave the impression that one of them was a muscular male and that the other was a svelte female. They soon arrived at the command chair at the center of the spaceship and when they did, they both knelt down in respect so that the apparent male of the pair could say-

 _"_ _My lord, we are nearing the planet, Earth, and should be within its atmosphere in under a few minutes"_

 _"_ _Excellent…"_ said the apparent leader of this operation in a somewhat distorted voice (which only made it even more ambiguous to tell if it was a male or female) _"…and I trust that our cloaking field continues to shield us from all kinds of detection…"_

 _"_ _Oh absolutely, my master…"_ said the apparent female of the kneeling pair _"…a perfect blend of the most advanced technology that we could find and the most ancient and powerful of your magic spells"_

 _"_ _Good, then we can finally begin our operations here on this miserable planet-"_ said the apparent master of this Spaceship _"-and before any of its inhabitants know what hit them, our business here will be complete…"_

The mysterious leader of this group then casually snapped his/her fingers after saying that and when he/she did; one of his/her insectoid aliens pressed a big red button in response to it. This caused what appeared to be a Bombay door of some kind to open on the outside of the spaceship and out of it flew at least three strange looking space flyers. They all flew towards the Earth at a breakneck pace, cloaking themselves to the point of invisibility in the process. No doubt something big was about to go down on the planet known as Earth; big and possibly very, very bad.

 ** _(This is where the opening credits would kick in)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Jump City, in the exact same area that was seen at the beginning of "Terra", we are shown that the T-Car was currently traversing this seemingly endless desert-like landscape in its hover-car mode. As usual, the car's owner and creator, Cyborg, was at its wheel and inside the car with him were the two young heroines who helped him take down Plasmus earlier. Starfire was inexplicably absent from the group at this particular time. But, in any event, Green Seed was sitting in the passenger seat next to Cyborg, while Scarrol was sitting in the way back, and both of them were, for some strange reason, looking particularly bored during that particular moment, not that Cyborg noticed this right away, mind you. In fact, Cyborg was basically driving in the same type of manner that you would expect someone on a road trip to drive; he even had the radio on, playing an upbeat tune to boot. But, soon enough, the metallic hero noticed the bored expressions on his friends' faces and turned off the radio, so he could ask-

 _"Hey, y'all, what's got you both so down right now? Not a huge fan of this station or something?"_

 _"What? Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Cyborg"_ said Green Seed _"It's-it's nothing like that, really, it's just that… well, I-I've never really been a fan of 'road trips' is all, they've always struck me as so boring. There's really never anything really fun to do when you're stuck in a car for who knows how long"_

 _"Ugh, do I know what you mean, green gal…"_ Scarrol jumped in _"We don't even have 'cars' where I come from and I can relate to what you're saying"_

 _"Oh, and how is that so, might I ask, hmm?"_ asked an intrigued Green Seed

 _"Well, whenever I get trapped inside enclosed spaces and can't go anywhere for who knows how long, even if I had my closest friends right there beside me, the boredom would always kill me like nothing else in this universe"_ Scarrol elaborated _"It feels like, every time it's finally over and I'm finally free to go, I'm only seconds away from clawing my own face off…"_

 _"Well, isn't that a 'pleasant' image to have rolling around in your head all day-"_ said Green Seed, rather flatly _"-Thanks for putting it in mine, Scarrol…"_

 _"Well alright then, this seems like a good use of your time, ladies; getting to know one another through the magic of conversation…"_ said Cyborg

 _"Pardon, Mr. Cyborg…?"_ asked Green Seed

 _"Look, it's no secret that the two of you are going to be working together in some way, shape or form once you're both Titans, GS."_ said Cyborg _"So, it's probably for the best that you two become friends now and avoid any future strife while you can, and the best way to do that is through communication (imitates a surprised "ooh" expression)…"_

Green Seed and Scarrol share an awkward glance at one another after that and then sit back down in their respective seats, the awkwardness of the moment still intact.

 _"So, um, Scarrol"_ Green Seed awkwardly attempted to start _"I understand that you're an alien…"_

 _"Yes, that I am-"_ Scarrol replied with equal awkward feelings _"-and I understand that you're a metahuman"_

 _"Yes, yes; that I am…"_ Green Seed replied, her initial awkward feelings still intact

 _"So, I can see that you kept your—uh-"super heroine" outfit rather simple in its design; am I right…?"_ said Scarrol, in what was, no doubt, an attempt to start a conversation

 _"Oh, yes, yes I did, thanks for noticing"_ Green Seed replied _"While I do admire the, um, 'creativity' of other heroes and their uniforms, I'm definitely not one who likes to dress up like it's Halloween all the time, you see. And due to my…'complexion', there's really no need for me to wear a Mardi Gras-esque mask all the time either"_

 _"True, true…"_ said Scarrol _"I guess Starfire and I really don't need those kinds of masks and outfits either. Being Aliens and all is probably enough for the general public on this planet…"_

 _"Most likely…"_ Green Seed replied _"Speaking of which, where is our young Tamaranian friend at this time, Mr. Cyborg? She left rather abruptly when she received that communication from your Mr. Robin at your Titans' Tower…"_

 _"Oh, well, um, uh, let's just say that she and Robin had a, um, uh, previously scheduled engagement set up for the rest of this afternoon…"_ Cyborg replied, in a manner that implied that he was making some kind of an excuse _"You see, the only reason she believed that she had to help me with this field test was because she felt that she had to make sure that Scarrol here was okay, and since she is, she felt that it was best to honor her…um… previous engagements, particularly this one"_

Scarrol was smiling mischievously and trying to hold back a huge laugh during that last part of the explanation. She knew the real reason why Starfire had to leave for the Tower so quickly. Green Seed, on the other hand, seemed to believe Cyborg's explanation completely, thus remaining oblivious to what was most likely actually going on at the Titans' Tower.

We then cut right to that very same Tower, where we get a look at the inside and see that Robin and Starfire are enjoying a romantic meal. This meal was complete with the Titans' fanciest dinnerware, a pair of wine glasses filled with grape juice in the place of wine and even classical music playing in the background. The two of them were even eating right next to the windows for ambiance, courtesy of the amazing view of the city that they protected. Robin then decided to break the silence between the two during their meal by saying-

 _"So, um (clears throat), are you enjoying yourself, Starfire?"_

-in an almost nervous tone

 _"Mmm, oh, yes, most assuredly, Robin"_ said Starfire while enjoying her meal

 _"Good, good…"_ Robin replied, very relieved _"I just wanted to make sure that this little afternoon of ours was perfect, Star. We really don't get to spend enough alone time together, you know?"_

The young Tamaranian girl suddenly stopped eating her food mid-meal when she heard that last part, and that's because she knew that it was all too true. For you see, she and Robin really haven't gotten the chance to spend a lot of alone time together, at least not in recent days. Mostly because the Teen Titans have been expanding their ranks as it were and the two of them were participating in that in their own unique ways. This left very little time for the two them to participate in "boyfriend/girlfriend activities" and Robin and Starfire were both well aware of that fact. Not that they held it against one another, mind you, but still.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so sorry, Starfire, I didn't mean to upset…"_ Said Robin frantically, after getting the impression that he may have crossed a line

But Starfire simply held up one hand as a gesture for him to stop talking, after which, she responded with-

 _"It is alright, Robin, I am well aware of the reduction in "Us Time" as of late, especially in light of recent events. But, we have both always done what our duty has commanded, my dear, so, there really is no sense in dwelling on it so negatively at the moment. Besides, if there is a positive to be found in all of this, well, it is the fact that the time that we do have together is made all the more meaningful, am I not correct, my darling…?"_

Starfire made a loving stare at her human boyfriend during that last part and he just smiled lovingly right back at her as a response. This probably would have led to a kiss or something if left alone, but, it was at that very moment that one of the Tower's many alarm systems started to go off. Now the two of them wished that they could just ignore this, that they could just dismiss it as a false alarm and simply continue on with their date, but, they both knew what their duty was, so they ceased their meal and began to look into this. Apparently, according to their computers, there was a pretty strange something happening in three specific locations in North America (what are the odds, right?), one of which was Jump City (seriously, what are the chances).

 _"Hmm, this is weird"_ said Robin as he observed the monitors _"We'll have to dispatch three separate teams to investigate each of these exact locations…"_

 _"This one right here appears to be closest to the Titans East's sector"_ Said Starfire as she pointed out one of the pinpointed locations on the computer's map _"We should alert Bumblebee right away…"_

 _"And this one right here looks to be in the Titans North's sector; we should call Red Star too"_ said Robin as he too pointed out one of the pinpointed locations on the computer _"But that still leaves the one in our neck of the woods. Beast Boy and Raven are both patrolling things downtown and Cyborg is still taking care of things outside of town, neither side will be able to get to the pinpointed location very quickly…"_

 _"Well then, I suppose that if you and I were to go to this location together, Robin, we would both be able to arrive there at a very acceptable pace, yes?"_ Starfire suggested as she wrapped her arms around the Boy Wonder _"And since it would still be just the two of us going, I believe this would still count as the date, would it not…?"_

Robin just smiled at Starfire's suggestion and then replied to it with-

 _"Sounds like a plan…"_

After that, Robin and Starfire began to make their way towards the pinpointed location of one of the mysterious phenomena via Starfire carrying Robin while she flew. Robin had his communicator out at the time and he was tracing the location to the letter.

 _"So, what do you suppose these strange phenomena are, Robin?"_ Asked Starfire, still holding tightly onto him

 _"I'm not sure, Starfire, I'm just not sure"_ Robin replied

Meanwhile, in what appeared to be the Jump City Park; we are shown the apparent phenomenon that has attracted the Titans' attention; a medium sized crater embedded within the ground. Now, this might not have seemed all that mysterious at first glance, but, what no one in the crowd of on-lookers knew was that this very same crater was actually caused by one of the three space flyers shown earlier. It was buried in the dirt when it crashed into the ground and it took enough damage from the impact to be almost completely mangled by it. But, just the same, something began to crawl out of it, completely unharmed by the crash, no less. It was some sort of metallic looking worm of some kind and, thanks to the dirt that covered the very vessel that it came to Earth inside of; no one from up top even caught so much as a glimpse of it. Not that that would have mattered, mind you. For you see, this worm-like creature then began to burrow deeper into the ground and, just as soon as it got further down into the dirt, something strange began to happen; it began to multiply. One worm became two worms, both of which started to burrow in separate directions, and then the process repeated itself with both of them and then there four worms in total. This meant that there were now four worm-like creatures digging tunnels underneath Jump City Park, and it would be pretty safe to assume that this was not going to lead to anything good.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back outside of the borders of Jump City, Cyborg and the two new Teen Titan trainees were all still continuing their trek until Cyborg finally stopped the car and said-

"Well, girls, we're finally here; pretty nice, huh, ladies?"

Scarrol and Green Seed both widened their eyes and mouths in awe as they looked up and saw what appeared to be a high tech base actually built into the side of a mesa. It wasn't as grand as, say, a military base, but, it certainly had that same certain heir of splendor that the Titans' Towers had. And then, as the two super-heroines continued to stare with awe, Cyborg pressed a button on the T-Car's control console and made a door open for them so that they could drive right into the base, like it was their own neighborhood house. Once they were all inside and they had all exited the T-Car, Scarrol and Green Seed both continued to look around with complete amazement. Neither of them had ever seen a place like this before.

"Glad to see that y'all like this place-" said Cyborg, with a proud look on his face "—Bumblebee, Fixit and I designed it all ourselves you know, and, thanks to a few quick drop-offs and transports, courtesy of our dear friend, the Herald, and some welding, courtesy of our good ol' pal, Hotspot, we were able to get this place up and running in less than a week, thank goodness"

"Wow, and you've been using this place specifically to train new Teen Titan trainees?" asked Scarrol, still in awe of her surroundings

"Well, we used to do so from the Titans' Tower training gym, but, with there being so many of you all now, we decided that having a place like this was the better idea" Cyborg replied "Think of it as a more benevolent alternative to the infamous HIVE Academy"

"Well, now that we're in school, at last, what's our first class, Teach?" asked an eager Green Seed

"I already told ya, Greenie, this is yours and Scarrol's Final Exam" Cyborg replied "Before you become Titans for real, you'll be tested on the 3 Ts that make a person a Titan; Teamwork, Tactics and Toughness"

"Okay" said Scarrol "So, where should we begin?"

"First; with Teamwork" Cyborg answered rather sternly, right before he pressed a button on his left cybernetic wrist

It was at that moment that a nearby door opened and revealed itself to be an elevator

"Now then, if you two fine young ladies would be so kind as to take this elevator, it will swiftly take you to your next training arena where you will be greeted by your next test…" Cyborg continued

Scarrol and Green Seed both just shrugged at each other after hearing that and then proceeded to take the elevator, no questions asked. Once they were both inside and the elevator started to do its thing, the now alone Cyborg took this opportunity to make a call-

"Fixit, hey, this is Cyborg, our two latest recruits here are ready for their final exam now. Are the other would-be graduates ready for theirs too, O' pal of mine?" Is what Cyborg said

"Why, yes-" Fixit replied over the communication "-they seem to be quite ready indeed, Cyborg"

We then cut to see that Fixit was in some sort of training gym of some kind, along with a few other people who all remain unseen while they are apparently training. Fixit was communicating with Cyborg via a video screen console at the time; since he was never given a communicator of his own (he's not a Titan after all)

"Though, I must admit, I am a little bit confused as to why you chose to wait until now give them their final exams, my dear friend" Fixit continued "They have each completed the other tests prior to the ones that you were just training with today, would it not have made more logical sense to have had them given their final exams first, Cyborg?"

"Like I told Scarrol and Green Seed, 'Fix'; a large part of the final exam is teamwork, and to learn that, these raw recruits need to know what it feels like to actually be on a team" said Cyborg "That's why we worked up a plan, remember?"

"Understood" said Fixit "I shall have the arrangements ready by the time the girls reach their destination"

"Better hurry up, 'Fix', they're on their way over there right now, and the elevator's not that slow" said Cyborg, to which Fixit gave a nice subtle nod, right before the two of them completely ended their transmission on both sides so that Fixit could turn towards the still unseen trainees and then clap his hands, thus signaling them to stop their training.

The unseen trainees then all began line up in front of Fixit and when they did, he said-

"Come with me now, students, the time has at last come for your Final Exam"

There was a brief murmuring amongst the trainees at that point, but it was definitely a positive murmuring. Meanwhile, back inside of the elevator, the two trainees; Scarrol and Green Seed, were both just standing there as the elevator in question continued to take them to their designated destination with no issues thus far. Though, there was an awkward silence between the two of them during the entire ride, mostly because the duo simply didn't have that much to say to one another at this particular moment. But, that didn't stop Scarrol from at least trying, so, she attempted to do so by saying-

"So…uh… GS, you're, um, uh… you're green…"

-in a very awkward and uncertain way, which was then followed by a slightly awkward laugh

"Uh, yeah, um, uh, as...um, uh…as green as Shamrock" Green Seed replied with a smile, equally as uncertain, right before Scarrol started to laugh awkwardly, as if Green Seed had just uttered a joke

"Yeah" said Scarrol, when the awkward laughter started to stop

The awkward silence was soon back on again, but, this time; Green Seed decided to try her hand at starting up a conversation before it went on for too long again.

"So, Scarrol, you're, um, uh, you're silver, yes…?" is what she said, still awkwardly though

"Oh, yeah, sure am" Scarrol responded, still in a somewhat awkward tone, complete with a brief awkward chuckle "Granted, this coloring won't keep me safe on the Earth holiday, Saint Patrick's Day, like yours will, GS, but, it's always been the coloring of my people and it's always been a biological sign that we were safe from the elements, at least back home at any rate"

"Which reminds me, Scarrol; your extraterrestrial background might explain your special abilities and everything, but, it really doesn't explain how you're as familiar with Ms. Starfire as you are, my friend" Green Seed added on

"Oh, that?" Scarrol replied, feeling a bit more confident about what to say next "Well, that's actually a pretty interesting story to tell, really, GS, and it's actually connected to another pretty interesting story about…"

But before Scarrol could even get too far into this conversation, the elevator finally stopped moving and opened its doors to reveal an unexpected floor within the base, one that left the two young heroines-in-training in awe; an actual indoor forest and a rock quarry to go with it. Now, granted, it wasn't as big as the kind you would actually find on the outside, but, still, it was still pretty big all the same and because of that, the only explanation that Green Seed and Scarrol could think of for this was that this floor was somewhere deep underground. Since the base itself did not seem big enough for it up top when the two trainees first arrived at it and caught a glimpse of it and its general size. But, in any event, Scarrol and Green Seed were not given enough time to fully examine their surrounding because, right after they arrived, they were approached by Cyborg himself and he greeted them by saying-

"Well, well, well, it certainly took you fine young ladies long enough to get here, but, fortunately for you; you're not here to learn punctuality. And neither are your fellow exam takers either…"

Now, that last line left Scarrol and Green Seed somewhat surprised, since they weren't informed ahead of time about having "classmates" during this exam. But, still, just the same, Cyborg directed their attention towards another automatic door, which soon opened and revealed 8 other teenagers. One was a tall, muscular-looking male wearing a pair of white pants and a golden, hawk-themed suit of battle armor. He also appeared to have a pair of large, hawk-like wings coming from right out of his back, thus implying that he was of Thanagarian descent, even his armor appeared to be Thanagarian by design. The next teenager of this lot was a young woman with long, bright red hair. It reached all the way down to the seat of her pants and was straight, not unlike Starfire's hair to be perfectly honest. She wore a simple black dress with red designs around the bottom, at the edges of the sleeves and around the clavicle area, and over them; she wore a pearl necklace and a belt that basically matched it. All of that perfectly complimented the pair of earrings that she was wearing at the time and as far as her bottom half went; she wore orange leggings and pair of black gogo boots that reached almost all the way up to her kneecaps.

The next teen in the lineup was yet another red-haired young lady, only this one was considerably different from the last one that was shown. This young lady had red-hair that was considerably shorter than the last one's was and it was also considerably more messy and crazy-looking in its general shape. What's more, this young teenager also wore a slightly form-fitting white and red leotard with no sleeves and turtleneck-like collar around her neck. She also wore a pair of white gloves and a red belt, which actually went rather well with the leotard itself and the red and white boots that this young lady was sporting at this particular moment. But, what really stood out about this young woman was the fact that, much like the earlier mentioned possible Thanagarian, she also sported a pair of large bird-like wings coming from out of her back, red ones to be exact. They were quite magnificent to look at, but, something about this young lady just didn't scream Thanagarian, as strange as that might be for one to consider. Though, she was definitely the last unfamiliar face as far as Scarrol and Green Seed were concerned, since, they were already somewhat familiar with the final five in this lineup.

One was the plucky, once wannabe super-heroine, Cassandra (AKA Cassie) Sandsmark, the young lady who once tried to challenge Donna Troy for the title of "Wonder Girl". Another was the young hero trainee, Robby Reed, now going by the title of "Protector". The third was a somewhat more infamous face; a svelte, white haired young woman who went by the name of Rose Wilson to some, but also went by "The Ravager" to others. She was the daughter of a well-known foe to the Teen Titans, Slade, and it was blatantly shown in the way that she designed her costume and mask respectively. Still though, Ravager's image was not nearly as infamous as those of the final two in the lineup, because these two resembled a pair of students from the H.I.V.E. Academy; Kid Wykyd and Angel to be precise. Now, seeing those two definitely through Green Seed and Scarrol through a loop, but, they tried to maintain their composure just the same. So, the most that they did in response was look surprised for a few minutes or so, just long enough for Cyborg to chime in and say-

"Scarrol, Green Seed, say hello to; Charley Parker, also known as Golden Eagle (the possible Thanagarian in golden armor), Lilith Clay aka Omen (the fancily dressed redhead), Carrie Levine codenamed Redwing (the red winged redhead in the leotard), Cassie Sandsmark, name in pending, Rose Wilson, otherwise known as the Ravager and our third and fourth to newest recruits, right after you two; Shadow and Whirlwind (the Kid Wykyd and Angel lookalikes).They'll all be joining us for this final exam, since this is the final test for them as well, and because, like I said; this is a test in teamwork and from this point on; you're all each other's teammates now, as you all try to accomplish the following task that Fixit and I have prepared just for you"

Cyborg then nods in a "go ahead" manner towards Fixit who also makes himself visible by this point and approaches the Teenaged Cyborg's side so that he could look towards the Trainees and say-

"The objective of this exercise is to find the flag that has been hidden within the rock quarry and the flag that was hidden within the forest area. Both sectors have been specifically designed to be maze-like in nature and have also been augmented with an advanced defense system so as to make it impossible for one trainee to accomplish this course on their own strength and abilities, especially if those abilities include the power of flight or any other unique ability that any one of you might have…"

"And, thanks to a few spells and incantations provided to us by our dear friend, Miss Raven, teleportation isn't an option either, so, as planned, the only way that any of y'all are going make it to the finish line on this one is to work together as a team. Am I understood on that one, rookies!?" Said Cyborg

The entire line-up of young heroes all stood to attention after hearing that one and they all replied to it by saying-

"Sir, yes, sir!"

-in a very militaristic manner

"Good" Cyborg replied right afterwards "Now, then; move out; hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup…!"

While Cyborg was saying that long last part to 'motivate' the young heroes, the entire group of trainees quickly made their way towards the rock quarry and then, they took a quick moment to get a glimpse of their general training course route, in order to soak in what they were about to traverse. Then, once they were all done with that, they all quickly went down into the rock quarry, thus beginning their test officially. Cyborg and Fixit were both just watching all of this while it happened and, once the last of the group was in the rock quarry, Fixit said-

"Do you really believe that these trainees will pass the tests that we have in store for them, my friend?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Fixit…" said a confident Cyborg in response "We'll just have to wait and see…"

Meanwhile, back all the way on the inside of the city limits of Jump City itself, Robin and Starfire were both investigating the crater that was found within the Jump City Park grounds, and, after a further investigation of it, they also found the wreckage of the spaceship that caused it in the first place. Although, right after they did that, Starfire, apparently, couldn't help but find something about this wreckage that seemed strangely… familiar to her. Not as something that she, herself, has seen personally within her lifetime, mind you, but, as something that she has heard stories about as a little girl. And, if her memory of those very same stories served her well enough, it was not the beginning of anything good for Jump City, which is why Robin wanted her to elaborate more on what she was able to remember about those same aforementioned stories. Now, this didn't strike Starfire as being very productive, seeing as she wasn't entirely certain if this was exactly the same thing as what she had heard about (or at least that's what she said herself). But, Robin managed to convince her by pointing out that this was the only lead that they had to go on at this point, so, she began to elaborate on what she knew. However, while she did so, one of the other signs that she spoke of actually began to take place; a sudden earthquake happening, with all signs pointing to a certain specific direction found within the general area. The two young heroes immediately headed towards the direction that the sudden earthquake was apparently originating from, but while they did so, they remained completely oblivious to the fact that a mysterious young woman wearing a dark brown trench coat and a matching hat was watching them from afar from behind a nearby tree. And then, once the two Titans were finally out of range, the mysterious young woman finally came out of hiding and said to herself-

"How very interesting…"

-In a tone that implied that what she had just learned was of great interest to her. Meanwhile, in the general direction that both Robin and Starfire were currently heading towards at this point, the cause of that sudden earthquake was at last revealed. Apparently, the quake was the result of some large cocoon-esque organism sprouting out from under the ground, and in addition to being green and having a pulsing action reminiscent to that of a human heart, it could also be noted that there was a bright silhouette of something that was incubating on the inside. So, suffice it to say, there was definitely going to be some trouble in Jump City at this moment in time, no question about that one at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Titans' training facility, deep underground in their training course's level, the 10 trainees from before were still all traversing the rock quarry territory of their training course. Although, it should probably be noted that only six of them were actually walking; Golden Eagle, Redwing, Cassie and Whirlwind were all flying for most of the way. Still, the airborne four remained close to the group, which actually allowed them all to start talking with each other at this point; to a certain degree, that is, at any rate.

"So, here we all are; on the same final exam with each other and aiming for the same target" said Scarrol, right before she let out a nervous chuckle, in an attempt to start a conversation

"Sure is an interesting twist of fate, wouldn't you guys all agree, hehehe…?" said Green Seed in an attempt to help Scarrol out with her conversation starter

"Yeah, I guess so…" said Protector, finally joining into the talk "… except, I-I-I can't help but wonder what Fixit meant by 'advanced defense system' when he said it, ya know? I mean, w-w-what, exactly, did he mean by 'impossible for one trainee to accomplish this course on their own strength and abilities', huh? I need more specifics than that, ya know…?"

"Hmm, well, I just assumed that he meant that we couldn't use our powers to complete the course really fast, to be perfectly honest" said Cassie, also joining in "But, so far, our powers seem to be working just fine down here, at least from where I'm standing, er, floating, hehehehe…"

"Ahh, I'll bet that they were just trying to psyche us out with all of that bologna" said Redwing rather confidently "Ya know, try to trick us into doing this course the hard way, when we could finish it all up in a heartbeat? In fact, I'll prove that it's all just bologna; I'll fly right over this stupid rock quarry and that big ol' forest way up ahead and bag both of those dumb old flags. Haha, I can just feel that Titans' Communicator in my hand right about now, haha, later teammates…"

Redwing began to fly upwards very fast after all of that, and while she did, Protector called out to her and said-

"B-but, hey, wait, what-what are the rest of us supposed to do when you're done?"

"Mmm, not really my department, kid, you figure it out, later…" said Redwing, rather arrogantly, as she continued to fly upwards

But while she proceeded to do so, Ravager just stood there with her arms crossed and said to herself-

"Three, Two, One…"

-rather nonchalantly, after sighing to herself in much the same tone of voice, almost as if she was expecting something to happen. And, as it would turn out, just as soon as Ravager's countdown was finally finished, something did indeed begin to happen. For you see; the second Redwing reached a certain height, the sound of some sort of device beginning to power up could be heard, and when Redwing took notice of that, she stopped in midflight, only to be zapped by something that she couldn't see and then, forced back down to the ground with the rest of the group. It probably would have been worse, if Cassie hadn't caught her when she did. But, once the two of them finally were back on the ground with the others; Cassie immediately dropped Redwing down onto the cold, hard ground, so that she could receive some pretty nasty looks from the rest of her group, much to her mild embarrassment, I should probably add as well.

"Huh, apparently; the 'advanced defense system' that both Cyborg and Fixit mentioned earlier wasn't complete bologna after all…" said Ravager, rather sternly "…which means; we won't be relying on the power of flight to get through this particular final exam. And, uh, that actually makes me start to wonder; does anyone else here have any other special abilities that we should probably put to the test before we start to rely on them for this particular ordeal, um, any other ones at all, um, anyone…?"

"Hmm, well, I do have one, particular special ability that I could try…" said Lilith Clay aka Omen "…but, (scoffs) I highly doubt that even Fixit could design a machine that's capable of hindering it in any sort of way…"

Omen then began to project a thin, white light all around her body, and then, before anybody could even say a single word; she almost instantly vanished into thin air. This left the rest of the group flabbergasted, to say the least, and that feeling remained all of the way up to the point when the red-haired girl re-materialized right in front of them, albeit a few feet further up ahead.

"Um, and, uh, that was what, exactly…?" said a confused Protector

The problem, however, was that Omen seemed a little bit taken aback by this as well, as her subsequent surprise and surveying of her surroundings made perfectly clear to everyone.

"What the..?" -

-is what she said, right before she created yet another white aura to surround herself with and vanished into thin air once again. However, just like before, she only re-materialized a few feet away from her fellow trainees, only this time, it happened to their left hand side. When Omen took notice of this, she simply kept repeating the same process three times exactly, and all that kept happening was the exact same result, each and every single time. The only thing that ever changed was the exact position in the general area that she re-materialized in; the third time, she reappeared to the right hand side, the fourth, the rear, and the fifth time actually had her re-materialize right smack in the middle of the group itself, which actually prompted Golden Eagle to say-

"Uh, like the kid just asked; this is what exactly…?"

"Th-th-th-this is supposed to psychic teleportation; l-l-long-range psychic teleportation…" said Omen, still in complete shock and at a loss about what was going on "…b-but, something's a-actually m-messing me up (brief babbling), keeping in a short range of teleportation somehow, but h-how is that even…?"

"Well, what do ya know; it looks like Fixit actually did manage to find a way to hinder your amazing powers, eh. Omen…?" Said Cassie in a rather somewhat smug tone

"…And that certainly eliminates that method as an easy way to finish this test" said Ravager, after sighing briefly "We're going to need a whole new plan if we're going to have to deal with this exam the hard way. Hmm, don't worry, I'll think of something…"

"Now, wait just a single moment right there, little missy, just what exactly gives you the right to do all of the planning for us around here, hmm?" said Golden Eagle in a rather defiant tone

"And why not…?" said Ravager in response, after scoffing "I mean; did you want to be the band's leader or something, eh, Golden boy?"

"That's Golden Eagle, for your information, ya little Miss half- faced so-in-so, and why shouldn't I get to be the one to lead this little trainee platoon of ours, huh? I'm obviously more than qualified for the job, I dare say…" Golden Eagle growled back

It was during this little spat, that something began to happen to the rocks closest to the small group of Titan trainees. In fact, to be even more precise on the matter; some of them actually began to move and then they revealed various secret compartments hidden within the false, indoor rock quarry. And from out of those various recently unsealed compartments came several well-crafted looking androids and all of them looked ready for a nasty fight. However, none of the trainees seemed notice any of this; mostly due to them all being more interested in Ravager and Golden Eagle's little "face-off". But that soon changed when Scarrol's ears began to twitch and she looked around and saw the approaching enemy at last. She attempted to warn the others by saying-

"Uh, guys"

-but she was blocked out the ensuing argument between her peers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just under the impression that being a leader meant more than just being a walking pile of armored mindless muscle" said Ravager in a very sarcastic tone "But, hey; if all it takes to be a leader is to be all muscle and no brain, then, you're right, you are more than qualified…"

"Uh, you guys…" Scarrol repeated as the robots drew ever closer to the group, while still going unnoticed by the others

"Are you saying that I'm nothing more than a flying mindless brute…?" Golden Eagle replied angrily after stammering for a second or two "Because, if you are; I'd be more than happy to show you just how Brute-like that I can be, you little…"

"GUYS…!" said Scarrol, nearly yelling at the very tip top of her lungs (or whatever her species has in lieu of those)

And, this time; her cohorts actually took notice of her calls, as the next thing that both Ravager and Golden Eagle said right afterwards was-

"WHAT!"

-while the rest of the group just simply looked at Scarrol in silent observance as she, gently, directed their attention towards the approaching robots, who were only a mere few steps away from the group at this exact point

That was when the entire group of Titan Trainees then began to prepare themselves for battle and right afterwards; they immediately began to tackle the robotic enemy and deal with them all in their own unique ways. Now, Ravager decided to go with using her two twin Katana swords, which she swiftly and precisely used to slash right through whatever robots that decided come near her. Meanwhile, Scarrol and Golden Eagle both decided to use a very similar tactic to defend themselves. Only; instead them using a long sword-related weapon, they used their own two clawed hands to get the job done, claws that were biological for Scarrol, but were artificial for Golden Eagle, due to them only being a mere part of his golden suit of armor. But, in any event, the character known as Whirlwind was getting by through the simple matter of actually living up to her name and creating powerful gusts of wind with the use of her small wings which suddenly became colossal for her at a moment's notice (just like what Angel did for her attack on Bumblebee in "Calling All Titans"). She was (quite literally) 'blowing her enemies away', and while she was doing just that, Omen and Shadow were both, instead, just using a combination of their special powers and trickery to outwit the robots and deal with them without having to actually touch them physically. But, as for Redwing, Cassie and the Protector; they were all sticking to the 'tried and true' method of dealing with a robotic enemy; they just started punching their way right through them all with the use of nothing else, except their own sheer brute strength. And while that might have been a relatively easy thing to do for both Cassie and Redwing (for the former more than the latter, really), the Protector… well…he had to throw in a few more fancy moves into the mix to compensate for his lack of enhanced strength.

However, when it came time for Green Seed to join the fray, along with the rest of her trainee group, she found out that she was at a slight disadvantage, what with her being inside of a metal facility that cut her off completely from the powers of nature and all that. But, fortunately, though; she was still far from being helpless. And that was because, while she couldn't use any of her plant manipulation powers at this exact moment, she still had at least one last trump card left to play; the leaves that were found within her green-colored hair. For, you see; whenever Green Seed actually feels the need to use these portal bits of foliage found within her gloriously green mane, she immediately pulls them out and uses her plant manipulation powers to make them long and/or sharp. This, in a sense, turns the leaves into Green Seed's own personal leaf daggers and/or into her own personal leaf throwing stars, which is, exactly, what she was using them for in her battle against the robotic enemy that she was currently facing. However, just as soon as her guard was let down just enough, a couple more robots were able to sneak up on her and were just about ready to blindside her on both sides of her body. Fortunately, though, before either one of them could even come remotely close, Scarrol was able to intervene by slicing the both of them into mere pieces of glorified scrap metal.

"Careful there, GS, the last thing that I would enjoy is watching a perfectly good and pretty flower getting squashed" is what Scarrol said, after her comrade was made safe for the moment

"Oh, well, um, uh, thank you, um, uh, Scarrol, I'll, um, I-I-I'll keep that in mind, in the-the-the future" said Green Seed, with a blush, as she chuckled nervously and slinked away to get back into the fray

Scarrol couldn't fully understand why Green Seed was acting the way that she was all of a sudden, until it finally hit her; she had, more or less, just called Green Seed pretty, and that made her blush just a little bit too, before the sounds of battle brought her back to reality shortly afterwards, of course. Now, the fight between the trainees and these robots was quite the sight to behold and, at this very moment; someone was watching it very closely. It was Fixit and Cyborg who were doing all of the watching at this time, of course, with a little help from a few hidden cameras that they were able place somewhere within the faux rock quarry, cameras that Cyborg was able to gain access to, with a little help from his built-in cybernetic arm features. Anyways, the two of them both watched on incredibly closely as the Teen Titans trainees all fought hard against the robots that Fixit specifically built for this particular course, as a part of their training. And, while their talents, skills and abilities were all definitely quite impressive to see, their teamwork and group coordination was most definitely not. For you see, with the exception of Green Seed and Scarrol, and Shadow and Whirlwind, all of the trainees were pretty much acting like lone wolves, especially Ravager, Redwing and Golden Eagle. Even Cassie and the Protector weren't really acting all that much like team players, and Fixit did not hesitate, even for a single second, to point out all of this to Cyborg. Now, the latter couldn't help but see all of the solid proof that was supporting his associate's viewpoints, but, even so, he still felt that all they needed was a little more common ground to get them to start working together and he was prepared to 'up the ante' for this final exam to accomplish that, if he had to. A sentiment that even Fixit couldn't help but agree with, since he believed that such an action might be necessary for success in the long run.

Meanwhile, back within the midst of the Jump City park, or at least the border that officially separated it from the rest of the city proper, Robin and Starfire were both just arriving at what they both considered to be the most disgusting sight that either one of them had ever laid their eyes upon; the large cocoon-esque organism that we were shown from before. It was still pulsing much like a human heart, just like before, and there was still something that was, undoubtedly, incubating from deep within it too. It had even grown a great deal larger and more grotesque than before. But what really struck Starfire as the most unsettling was the fact that this was yet another sign that she remembered from the stories that she was told as a girl. More specifically; she remembered that such a grotesque looking…thing was a sign of an upcoming invasion. She then immediately alerted Robin of this tidbit of important information and, as a result of him hearing about it; the Teen Wonder immediately brought out his communicator so that he could alert both Raven and Beast Boy of the current situation. Now this was an action that Starfire greatly approved of, for you see, according to her and the old stories that she remembered from her youth; when there is one of those cocoon-like... things to be found around, there is bound to be at least three more to be found as well. Anyways, we are then brought back all of the way up to the mysterious spacecraft that we were shown from before, as it was now only a short while away from Earth's orbit and atmosphere. And, just like before, we are then shown the interior of the alien starship, where we see that the two shadowy figures from before were still on the command bridge, and were, once again, approaching their mysterious lord and liege.

"My wonderful master and leader beyond compare, the cocoon pods have, at last, reached their final stages down on the surface of the planet known as Earth. Our scanners have now just recently confirmed that fact for us, no questions asked, O' magnificent lord and liege of mine, oh…" said the apparent female of the mysterious pair, after she had just kneeled before her unseen employer

"Our forces now only wait for your commands to proceed with this operation any further, O' great Sire of all" said the apparent male of the pair, while he was also kneeling down before his apparent leader

"Good, good" said the mysterious and unseen master of the starship, his voice still distorted to a degree "Then, by all means; begin sending out the external waves. I would like to begin this invasion without too much delay, if you don't mind"

"Yes, sire…!" said the two unseen characters in unison, just before the apparent male of the two gave the nonverbal command to the insectoid creatures at the command consoles to follow their leader's orders

The insectoid creatures then all began to follow this command without delay and, as a result of this, a large antenna-like device soon began to take shape on the outside of the ship. And while all of that was happening, we then cut right back down to the planet, Earth, where we see that Starfire was still looking straight at the grotesque-looking, cocoon-like…thing for some strange reason. She even reached her hand over to actually poke at it for some odd unknown reason, which even she was not sure of either. And, needless to say, she quickly came to regret that decision, in full, once she pulled back a finger that was, essentially, covered in a green ooze-like substance, which she then felt compulsive to wipe off right away, right on her purple-colored miniskirt. But, in any event, Robin then came to reassure her that both Raven and Beast Boy were now fully informed about the current situation that was now befalling their fair little city and were both now on the lookout for any more grotesque-looking cocoons to be found in anywhere. The same of which could be said for just about any of the other Titans that were currently in the city at this very specific moment in time. Now, this did make Starfire feel just a little bit better, if only by a teensy bit. But, nevertheless, she still felt that the two of them should destroy the cocoon that was currently right in front of them and be quick about, which Robin wholeheartedly agreed with her about. However, just when they were about to do just that, Robin received an incoming call in his Titans communicator (just shortly after he used it and put it away no less too), which prompted him to bring it right back out and answer the call that he was receiving. It was Bumblebee who was doing the calling at this time and she was doing so in response to Robin's earlier contacting of her in regards to the 'UFOs' that landed all across North America. Apparently, Bumblebee and her team had come across something that sounded just like Robin and Starfire's grotesque looking cocoon and when the latter two actually heard that important bit of information, they urged Bumblebee to destroy it right away, none more so than Starfire, of course.

Now, naturally, this suggestion managed to catch Bumblebee a tad bit by surprise, as one would expect. But, regardless of that though, she decided to comply with the suggestion given to her all just the same, and thus, she gave the order to the rest of Titans East to proceed with an attack on the hideous cocoon. However, while all of that was happening, all the way down on the Earth's surface, we are then shown that the mysterious-looking antenna-like device that was attached to the mysterious-looking spaceship, which was shown from before, was now completely finished and was, apparently, completely operational as well. This was only further illustrated when the device began to glow and when we cut back to the interior of the spaceship and see the shadowy male and female characters from before give the insectoid creatures at the controls a nonverbal command to go ahead and press an apparently important button on the control console. One of the alien insectiods at the controls did do just that right afterwards, and when it did, the antenna-like device that was glowing on the outside then suddenly began to course with a powerful jolt of purple-colored electricity. And while that was happening, the antenna-like device also began to send out what appeared to be a radio wave of some kind, one that was also colored a shade of purple, I might add. Anyways, the radio waves soon began to make their way towards the Earth, and once they managed to actually get there, we are once again shown that Robin and Starfire were both poised to viciously destroy the cocoon-like organism that was standing right in front of them. Unfortunately, though, just when they were about make physical contact with the grotesque…thing, they both took notice as it started to move just a little bit. This continued to happen, again and again, for about three more times to be exact, and while it was happening, both Robin and Starfire were having their own unique reactions to it. For one thing; Robin was not entirely sure about how he should be reacting to all of this, seeing as he was not entirely sure about what he supposed to be expecting. But, Starfire, on the other hand, was in complete shock about what was going on, seeing as she remembered how the stories that she was told went, and, therefore remembered what was about to come right after this particular phase was through. For you see, right after the third time of the cocoon-thing randomly moving, it soon began to crack, and from the dark recesses of its ooey-gooey interior, there was a variety of glowing yellow eyes, all of them looking ready to do something particularly nasty in nature at that very moment.

Then, all of a sudden, the numerous mysteries 'creatures' all suddenly began to emerge from right out of their cocoon and, thus, revealed themselves to be none other than more of the very same insectoid-like aliens that were on the very same ship of their cocoon's origin, albeit a tad bit smaller. Robin and Starfire were both shocked, as well as repulsed, by what they were currently seeing at this exact moment, but, in Starfire's case; it was more of a matter of her seeing creatures that she was hopeful did not exist. Though, regardless of their feelings however, the insectoid-like beasts all then began to exit their large cocoon and start their slow, yet steady, advance towards the two young heroes and while they were all doing just that, both Robin and Starfire suddenly received messages on their respective Titan communicators. For Robin; it was Bumblebee, who was reporting that the cocoon that her Team had found had hatched into about dozen or more insectoid-like monsters, the same of which is what Red Star had to report about the cocoon that Titans North was able to locate within their own territory. For Starfire; it was Beast Boy and Raven who were reporting that the city was currently being attacked by even more of the insectoid-like monsters. Now, needless to say; neither of the reports that the two received really surprised either one of them in the slightest at this point, mostly because what they were both currently seeing right about now. And, more importantly; because they now had an army of bug-like creatures to deal with before they overrun this part of the city.


End file.
